


wherever home is, there's you

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Parenthood, Single Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Johnny— alpha, twenty-seven, freelance photographer— moves from his beloved hometown of Chicago into an apartment complex in Seoul in order to pursue his dream job, the last thing he expects is getting attached to his new neighbor Taeyong, an omega and a single parent, and Taeyong’s six year old son Donghyuck.But people often find home in unlikely places,and Johnny might just have found his.





	wherever home is, there's you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falloutgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutgirl/gifts).



When Johnny arrives in Korea for the first time in seven years, it’s April.

Spring is finally here.

The cherry blossoms are in full bloom, tiny petals dancing along the wind like bits of fairy dust celebrating of the end of winter. It’s that time of year when birds, insects and little critters of all kinds come out of hiding to grace the land with their presence once again, the steady hum their chirps and cries drowned out by the noises of humans and machines.

Massive buildings made of glass and steel loom over the entire metropolis. They cast enormous shadows over the millions that live there, dull gray sparkling in face of the rising sun. Seoul never sleeps, the city and its inhabitants perpetually alive, always a hubbub of people, places and things, never-ending.

It’s been so long since Johnny has set foot in this place, and yet, it feels like no time has passed at all.

And that’s the funny thing about time, Johnny muses, as he boards the subway from Incheon International Airport to Jongno District, where he’ll be renting a small apartment for the time being. He had made arrangements prior so he’d have a place to stay when he got here, the majority of his luggage already neatly tucked into a storage room, waiting to be un-boxed later.

It’s ultimately an ambiguous, shapeless concept that holds no real meaning, but it still dictates the lives of an entire planet. People are always hurrying and hurrying and hurrying, trying to live life faster than the seconds slipping away from their very fingertips.

But life is too short to die having regrets... at least, that’s what Johnny believes, anyway.

That’s why when a distinguished modeling agency contacted him a few months ago offering him a job as a photographer in the city he spent about a year of his youth living in, Johnny decided to seize the opportunity even if it meant moving 6,526 miles away from home. Seoul it is. His new and semi-permanent residence.

Once Johnny gets off the train and navigates his way outside, he starts walking along the sidewalk, checking the street signs every once in a while to make sure he’s heading in the right direction.

Go left, right, straight, left, right, right, left.

Lifting his head to look up at the cloudy sky, Johnny inhales the crisp, spring air, his senses overtaken by the scent of the rain and the earth. It probably drizzled earlier in the day because the ground beneath his feet is damp, an array of weeds and wildflowers sprouting up from the soil below.

Overall, the neighborhood that Johnny’s going to be living in the meantime seems nice, if rather quiet and quaint. It’s not too far from his new job, and the price of renting his apartment isn’t too expensive, which is all that he could ask for.

Plus, it seems like a pretty great place to take photos.

After about ten minutes of walking, Johnny finally arrives in front of his new apartment building. He climbs up the stairs two at a time (the elevator is out-of-order unfortunately) exhausted and eager to collapse into a warm bed. The only thing propelling him onward at this point is the thought of sleep, a hot meal and the comfort of home.

Right as he’s about to reach his final destination, a flash of color catches his eye.

Johnny blinks.

Because standing there, right in front of him, is a kid. A very young boy, to be more exact.

The boy is wearing a bright yellow raincoat with little ducks on it, and a pair of matching boots. He probably just came from playing outside, judging by the mud and debris coating his shoes.

“Hello,” Johnny utters softly, as he finally arrives on the floor where his new apartment is. He crouches down in front of the child, shrinking down his big frame until they’re at the same eye level. “Where are your parents? Are you lost, kiddo?”

The boy furrows his eyebrows, and tilts his head cutely to the side. “Lost? I live here.”

His mouth curls up into a haughty pout.

“Are _you_ lost, Mister? Because you look kinda lost and I’ve never seen you here before.”

A startled laugh bubbles out of Johnny’s throat. A sassy one, eh? He can appreciate a kid with a little spunk.

“ _Nope_ ,” Johnny replies, popping the ending “p” sound, moving to stand back up. “I just moved here, actually. I’m from America but I’ll be living here from now on.” He flashes his brightest grin and holds his hand out cordially, which the boy eyes with careful interest.

“I’m Johnny, nice to meet you. What’s your name?” The kid looks at him thoughtfully.

“... Mommy always told me not to talk to strangers. But,” he adds on, smiling mischievously, “I’ll tell you my name if you show me what _that_ is—” he points at Johnny’s… chest?

 _Oh._  The camera hanging around Johnny’s neck. Of course.

“You mean this?” He takes the camera in both hands and bends down once again, shuffling a bit closer so the boy can inspect it in full detail.

“This is…”

“ _Donghyuck!_ ”

A loud call interrupts Johnny’s explanation of the workings of his camera, and the child immediately straightens up and turns around, putting on his most angelic smile.

“Yes, Mommy?” he answers sweetly.

Johnny almost stifles a laugh. Wow, what an interesting kid.

He looks up, curious about the source of the noise—

And immediately widens his eyes because the man— an omega, Johnny’s nose informs him— standing before him is _gorgeous_.

Large, wide doe-eyes fringed by long eyelashes peek out from a sharp, angular face, the round orbs paired with straight, full brows an intimidating combination. However, the man’s striking features are softened by the sweet curve of his lips and the gentle roundness of his chin, the duality of it all making him seem like a lovechild conceived between an ice king and a pixie princess.

Tufts of light brown hair sweep across his forehead and curl cutely around his ears, giving him the look of a kitty— a very unimpressed kitty, considering his expression. His over-sized tan-colored pea coat doesn’t help his case at all. It also looks like the man before Johnny doesn’t buy the kid’s innocent act as well, if his crossed arms are any indication.

“Lee Donghyuck, what have I told you about running off without telling me?” The stranger huffs, uncrossing his arms to put his hands on his hips.

The kid— Donghyuck— visibly winces.

“Not to... do it…?” The man nods sternly.

“That’s right. And what did you do? You ran off without telling me and —” he stops when he sees Johnny staring at both him and his son openly with amusement, trying to hold back his chuckles.

“O-Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn't see you there. How rude of me,” the omega stammers, his cheeks flushing rosy pink.

_Cute._

Johnny just smiles kindly.

“It's totally okay. I was actually just showing your son my camera since he expressed interest in it... if that’s alright with you, of course.” Donghyuck lets out a cry of delight when Johnny deposits said object into his hands, running his tiny fingers reverently over the smooth, black surface.

The man smiles back hesitantly.

“That’s... very generous of you. Thank you.” He walks over toward them.

“I just realized I haven't introduced myself yet. I’m Lee Taeyong, and this is my son, Donghyuck.” Taeyong looks down, tapping on his son’s shoulder gently but firmly. “Sweetie, what do you say to this nice uncle who let you see his camera?”

“Thank you,” Donghyuck says shyly, early bravado gone in the face of Johnny’s magnanimity. “Thank you Uncle Johnny for letting me play with your camera.” Johnny’s heart swells and threatens to burst, just like when he sees a cute new stuffed animal at the toy store.

(He's always loved kids from a very young age. They’re just such bright, happy and fascinating little creatures; how could you not love them?)

“Johnny...” Taeyong repeats slowly, as if testing the weight of Johnny’s name on his tongue. “That’s an English name, isn’t it?” Johnny finger guns.

“Yup, I do have a Korean name but it just feels more natural using my English one since I was born and raised in America. I just moved here, actually. I’m gonna be living in apartment 504 starting today.”

Donghyuck lets out a whoop of glee. “We’re neighbors, then!” He turns around and points at the apartment right next to Johnny’s. “That’s where Mommy and I live,” he announces, and both Johnny and Taeyong laugh at the obvious pride in his tone.

"Yes, baby, we're going to have a new neighbor! How exciting." Taeyong strokes his son's hair with obvious fondness, and he and Johnny make small talk for a little while longer, until it's time for the Lee's to leave.

“Well, it was really nice meeting you, Johnny. If you ever need anything, Donghyuck and I are here. I’m sure we’ll see you around.” Taeyong grabs Donghyuck's hand, and starts leading him away.

“It’s time for a bath now, so say ‘bye, bye!’ Hyuckie.”

“Bye bye, Uncle Johnny!” Donghyuck yells out, twisting around to wave goodbye, and Johnny waves back just as enthusiastically. He’s still grinning when he unlocks the door to his own apartment and steps inside.

Johnny has a feeling he’ll be seeing his new neighbors very soon.

 

☂ 

 

But as it turns out, Johnny doesn’t run into the Lee family even once over the next few weeks. He’s too busy getting used to his new job, catching up with old friends, and settling into his life back in Korea after living in the States for so long that he doesn’t actually even get to spend much time in his new apartment.

So imagine his surprise when Johnny sees Donghyuck sitting outside the door to his and Taeyong’s apartment one Tuesday afternoon, his head buried in between his knees as he stutters out broken whimpers.

“Hey there, little guy,” Johnny coos, purposely softening his voice so as to try not to startle the poor kid. “What’s wrong? Where’s your mom?”

Donghyuck looks up at him pitifully.

“H-He’s not here,” he chokes out, tears streaming down his chubby, little face. “Mommy’s supposed to be here but he’s not here. He’s not here and I don't know where he is.”

 _Oh, no._ _That’s not good._

Johnny racks his brain furiously, trying to think of what he can do to help.

“Do you remember your mom’s cellphone number? Maybe we can call him and ask him where he is.” Donghyuck shakes his head.

“Mommy’s cellphone broke recently… he hasn’t gotten a new one yet,” he sniffles miserably, fresh tears welling up in his eyes. “I don’t know where he is. He’s always here when he's supposed to be, but he’s not here. I miss Mommy.”

_Well, shit._

So Johnny doesn’t have any way to contact Taeyong... but he definitely can’t leave Donghyuck sitting out here all by himself when he’s obviously hungry and tired. Who knows when Taeyong will actually be back?

Which means the only solution is…

“Do you wanna come inside my house and wait for your mom with me?”

Donghyuck just narrows his eyes, and stares at Johnny suspiciously through a glassy sheen of tears.

“B-But Mommy always told me not to go home with strangers...”

Ah, shit, the kid really does have a good point. The last thing Johnny wants is to come across as some a weird predator. Still, he can’t just leave the boy alone here… that seems even more dangerous and unsafe.

He crouches down, and holds out his hand.

“But we’re not strangers, we’re friends, right? I can even show you my other cameras, if you want. I have a whole collection of them, and they’re really cool.” Donghyuck perks up at the mention of that. He wipes his face, and tentatively takes Johnny’s hand, letting the older man help him up.

“O-Okay.”

_Oh, thank god._

Johnny nods encouragingly, and they both walk into Johnny’s apartment together.

"I’m sure your mom will be here soon in no time. For now, you can just sit wherever you want. Lemme go write a note for your mom so he doesn’t freak out when he sees you’re not there, okay? I’ll be back in one second.”

Johnny leaves Donghyuck to wander around his living room, and quickly grabs a pen and a blank sticky note from the kitchen counter, jotting down a brief but hopefully informative explanation of where Taeyong’s son is. He then runs outside and pastes it on Taeyong’s front door, before heading back to his own place.

Whew. Who knew parenting was so difficult?

“You alright, kiddo? Want anything to eat or drink?” Johnny questions as he walks back in and drapes his jacket on the coat rack. Donghyuck just shakes his head ‘no.’

“What’s that?” he asks instead, pointing at something behind Johnny, and Johnny follows the line of his finger until his eyes land on the half-finished photo collage hanging up on the wall right behind his couch.

“Ah, that? That’s my latest personal project.” Seeing the subtle look of intrigue on Donghyuck’s face, Johnny beckons him closer. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

“These are all pictures I took back when I lived in Chicago,” Johnny explains, gesturing at the colorful polaroids depicting the city he’s lived in practically his whole life, the pictures artfully arranged in eye-catching shapes and patterns. “The whole thing isn’t finished yet because I still want to add photos of me living here in Seoul.”

“Chi-ca-go...” Donghyuck drawls slowly, long and pronounced, and he looks up at the collage with utter wonder. “What’s it like there?”

“Haha, well…”

For the next half hour, Johnny regales Donghyuck with stories upon stories about his life back in America, purposely exaggerating his tone of voice and hand gestures and facial expressions in order to make the boy smile and make him forget the absence of his mother. It works.

Donghyuck’s on the floor shrieking with laughter, clapping his hands like a seal at Johnny’s dramatic retelling of the night of his high school prom when a series of loud bangs on the door breaks the lively atmosphere, jolting the both of them into reality.

“ _Donghyuck?!_ ”

“Mommy!” Donghyuck gasps, leaping up to his feet and running toward the sound of his parent’s voice.

Johnny swiftly follows, hurrying over to unlock his front door, revealing a very stressed and panicked Taeyong. Donghyuck immediately stumbles into Taeyong’s frantic arms, his fingers gripping onto his sweater tightly as his face becomes soaked with tears once again.

“Mommy, I missed you! Where were you?!”

“I’m so sorry, baby,” Taeyong gasps, immediately kneeling down to smother his son in a tight embrace. “Mommy is so, so sorry. Please forgive me, sweetie, I totally forgot that school let out early today. I’m so sorry…!”

“I thought you left me,” Donghyuck whispers, his heart-breaking words muffled in the crook of Taeyong’s neck. “I thought… I thought you didn’t want me anymore.”

“Oh, Hyuckie,” Taeyong says, his voice thick with emotion as he kisses the top of his son’s head again and again. “I could never not want you. You’re my precious little sunflower, remember?”

Johnny distinctly feels like he’s witnessing something he’s not supposed to, so he turns his head to the side to give the parent-child duo some privacy.

Finally, once Donghyuck’s sobs have quieted down, Taeyong raises his head to acknowledge Johnny’s presence.

“Thank you so, so much for looking after him, Johnny, I don’t know how I could possibly repay you,” Taeyong blubbers, eyes glistening with endless gratitude as he cradles his son in arms.

He then hangs his head in shame.

“Oh my god, I-I’m so embarrassed, you must think I’m the worst parent in the world but I swear I’m not usually like this, it’s just that I recently got promoted so I’ve been working longer hours and I haven’t been sleeping well and I somehow totally forgot that today was a half-day at school but I ran here from work as fast as I could and—”

Johnny crouches down and puts his hand on Taeyong’s shoulder comfortingly, trying to calm down the hyperventilating man. He unconsciously releases pheromones to ease the the omega's distress, and Taeyong relaxes.

(In the back of his mind, Johnny notices that Taeyong doesn’t have a bonding mark anywhere on his neck, which means he's most likely an unmated omega. Being an unmated omega raising a young child… that must be hard.)

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, accidents happen right? We’re all human… what matters is that you’re here now. I’m sure Donghyuck’s just glad his mom is back.” Johnny tickles Donghyuck’s nape playfully. “Right, Hyuckie?”

Donghyuck just snuggles further into Taeyong’s body, and nods jerkily.

“I forgive you, Mommy. Just… just don’t ever leave me ever again, okay?”

Taeyong’s laugh is watery, but genuine. Like rain in the middle of April.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Now, let’s go home, darling.”

 

☂

 

The very next evening, Johnny hears a tentative knock on his front door. He’s just gotten out of the shower, so he hastily pulls on some loose sweatpants and a comfortable t-shirt before hurrying over to answer it.

_Oh._

Johnny looks on with surprise as Taeyong stands before him, shifting side to side anxiously with a large platter of food carefully balanced in between his arms.

“Uh, hey there,” Johnny greets him amicably, reaching up to wipe away a drop of water that’s rolling down his forehead from his wet hair with the back of his hand. “What’s up Taeyong?”

“Um, I, er, um—” Taeyong seems determined to look anywhere but Johnny as he thrusts the delicious looking dish in front of him, almost like a shield.

“I just wanted to bring you some food as thanks for yesterday,” he mumbles hurriedly. “You really, really helped me and Donghyuck out, and this was the only way I could think of to express just how grateful I am so…”

Taeyong peeks up at Johnny with his big, shiny eyes, and Johnny distinctly feels like he’s encountering a stray kitty cat who could run off any minute now.

“Oh, no, it was no problem at all, you really didn’t have to… huh. Wait a minute.” Johnny sniffs the air, a familiar smell infiltrating his nostrils and making his stomach tingle.

“Is that… kimchi fried rice?” Taeyong nods slowly, and Johnny licks his lips unconsciously.

 _Yum._ Now he’s hungry.

“Wow, I haven’t had that in forever. It smells really good too…” After a moment of hesitation, Taeyong shuffles closer, offering the meal to Johnny almost gingerly.

“Well, I did make it for you, so…” he trails off, his face coloring a lovely shade of pink when Johnny leans forward to take it from him. From this close of a distance, Johnny can truly see just how weary and exhausted Taeyong looks. It ignites a protective spark in his chest.

“This is… I don’t even know what to say, Taeyong. I haven’t had home-cooked food in forever so… thank you,” Johnny replies sincerely. Taeyong blinks, and then laughs in disbelief.

“No way, you’re too nice. I’m the one who should be thanking you, Johnny.” He pauses.

“You know, Donghyuck told me when we got home last night how you told him all these stories about your childhood, and I’ve never seen him laugh so hard. He seemed like he had a lot of fun with you, even when he was scared and lonely. It's kind of a miracle because he's usually so shy around strangers... I've never seen him open up to anybody so fast. I’m... I’m really thankful that you could be there for him when I couldn’t be.”

Taeyong’s confession rings in the air like a solemn church bell, and Johnny’s struck by the raw feeling in the omega’s voice. He tries his best to lighten the suddenly heavy atmosphere.

“It’s no big deal, seriously. Donghyuck’s a super cute kid, and I had a lot of fun hanging out with him too. I’d be more than happy for him to come visit again. Maybe this time I’ll try to be less embarrassing and show my cool side,” he jokes, and Taeyong finally cracks a smile.

It transforms his face, furrowed brows and pursed lips melting into dimpled cheeks and crinkly eyes.

Kind of like the end of winter and the coming of spring.

“Cool side? You have a cool side? That’s news to me,” Taeyong teases, his shoulders shaking with subtle laughter as Johnny pouts like an elementary schooler at his sly comment.

“Hey, I can be super cool! You just haven’t hung out with me enough to witness it yet.”

“Alright then, Mr. Super Cool,” Taeyong giggles. “I look forward to seeing your ultra cool side more in the future. Don’t disappoint me!”

They banter like this for a few more minutes, exchanging good-natured jabs and jokes, before Taeyong checks his watch and makes a little noise of surprise.

“Ah, it’s getting late… I should go and get Donghyuck ready for bed soon.” He looks up, and his eyes are warmer than golden honey. Johnny feels like he could get lost in them forever.

“Seriously, thank you so, so much, Johnny. I really owe you one.”

“No problem. I’ll see you and Donghyuck around soon?” Johnny prompts, and Taeyong beams.

For the first time since they met, his expression is bright and unworried.

“Of course.”

 

☂

 

Soon ends up being about a week later.

It’s the beginning of May.

Johnny’s at the park near his apartment complex on a Saturday morning taking pictures because... why not? He doesn’t exactly have anything else planned for the day, so he might as well go outside to enjoy the splendid weather. And maybe snap a few good photos while he’s at it.

Apparently, he’s not the only one who decided to bask in the sunshine today because a shrill, high-pitched voice yelling out his name breaks his concentration and distracts him from the rose bush he's currently photographing.

“Look, look Mommy, it’s Uncle Johnny! Uncle Johnny~”

Johnny looks up and sees Donghyuck skipping toward him with a rather flustered Taeyong in tow, a wide, cheerful grin stretched across his jubilant face. He’s wearing a white t-shirt with a sparkly unicorn on it, as well as orange pants and brown sandals.

“Hey there, kiddo!” Johnny leans down and holds out his hand for a fist bump, which the boy returns enthusiastically. “I love your shirt. It looks really cool.”

“Thanks! Unicorns are the coolest,” Donghyuck declares, puffing his chest out in pride. He then peers up at Johnny with a ridiculously adorable pout, his lips pursed in a sulky line.

“I missed you Uncle Johnny! You should come visit me more.” He flaps his arms like a baby chick, and does a little spin on his heels. “I can show you all my toys and drawings and stuff! It’ll be really, really fun.”

Johnny coos.

_Ah, kids. So cute._

“I missed you too, little dude. And I’d love to come visit, but only if your mom is okay with that. What are you guys up to today, huh?” Donghyuck twirls to a stop, and he points behind him at Taeyong, who just gives Johnny a sheepish look.

“Mommy and I are gonna play tag around the park! Do you wanna come play too?”

Up until now, Taeyong hasn’t said a single word, probably not wanting to barge in on Johnny and Donghyuck’s conversation, but he quickly intervenes before Donghyuck can ramble on.

“Now, now, sweetie, we don’t want to bother Uncle Johnny, okay? He’s a very busy man, and I’m sure he has other things to do besides playing with us.”  
Johnny shakes his head vehemently.

“No way, you guys aren’t a bother at all! I’d actually love to play tag. I mean, I probably should get some exercise anyway so...” he insists, standing up and dusting off his acid-washed jeans.

It's now or never.

He’s not quite sure where he summons up the courage inside him to do it but with a devilish grin, Johnny quickly leans forward…

And taps Taeyong on the shoulder.

“You’re it, Taeyong!” he crows. Johnny starts running toward the swings, cackling madly as Donghyuck follows hot on his heels.

“Come and catch us, Mommy!” Donghyuck shouts, and Taeyong must get the memo because he starts sprinting after them too, the music of his laughter carried forward by the the acoustics of the wind. It sings in Johnny’s ears, unrefined but beautiful.

“Yah! You’ll regret this! The both of you!”

The three of them spend the next hour like this, two grown adults and one young child chasing one another around the park until everyone is dead tired and completely out of oxygen.

“Wow… kids have... so much... energy… I almost forgot what it’s like to be young,” Johnny huffs, panting heavily as he half-walks, half-crawls over to where Taeyong’s slumped over on a bench, the omega clearly trying to catch his breath as well.

Taeyong sighs with both fondness and exasperation, running a hand through his mussed hair. He looks like a little kitten with his pout and his sweater paws. It’s a lethal combination.

“Tell me about it. I love Donghyuck, I really do, but he can be such a handful sometimes. I always wonder how he doesn’t get tired considering all the mischief he constantly gets up to.”

Johnny chuckles.

“That’s the joy of parenting, eh?”

They both watch as Donghyuck climbs up the monkey bars, moving with impressive nimbleness and agility considering his short limbs, his face scrunched up in concentration.

“Be careful, Hyuckie!” Taeyong calls out worriedly, and his son gives him a little wave from where he’s perched like a sparrow. “Don’t worry, Mommy, I won’t fall!”

“This boy…” Taeyong mutters, rolling his eyes lovingly. He sighs once again.

“I wouldn’t trade Donghyuck for the world. I just wish I had more time to spend with him.” Taeyong stares off into space, and Johnny’s heart twists at the wistfulness in his tone.

“I work at a bakery and I recently got promoted to being a manager, which is great except now I work longer hours. My best friend Doyoung used to babysit Hyuck for me sometimes, but he’s getting married next year and I really don’t want to burden him when he’s already stressed enough as it is about the wedding…”

_Ah. Well._

Johnny clears his throat.

“Well, I, uh, I can look after Donghyuck sometimes if you need me to…? Like, I’m not sure how comfortable you’d be with that considering I technically haven’t known you and Donghyuck for that long, but I really wouldn’t mind.”

Taeyong turns around and looks at him with an astonished expression, as if that was the very last thing he expected to hear Johnny say.

“Oh no, I really couldn’t ask that much from you…”

Johnny puts his hands up placatingly.

“No, no, it’s seriously okay! I just moved here recently, so it’s not like my social life is super busy, or anything. Think of it as a favor between neighbors. Plus, Donghyuck is really fun to hang out with. I’ve always wanted kids of my own but that hasn’t happened yet so...” he shrugs. “I guess babysitting is the next best thing. It would really be no trouble at all, Taeyong; I mean it.”

“Johnny, please. At least let me pay you or something? There’s no way I can just let you babysit my son for free,” Taeyong protests, and Johnny just smirks.

“There’s no need for that. If you wanna repay me, just bring more of that delicious kimchi fried rice you gave me the other day. It tasted like heaven… I was actually sad when it was all gone.”

Taeyong scrutinizes him for one long, long moment, probably trying to assess Johnny’s true intentions, but he must approve of what he sees because he eventually relaxes and gives Johnny a tentative but sincere smile.

“... Okay,” he says slowly. “Okay, I can do that.”

Johnny grins so wide he can’t feel his face.

“Awesome.”

 

☂

 

Over the next few months, Johnny starts spending quite a bit of time with the Lee family.

To no one’s surprise at all, Johnny and Donghyuck get close, fast.

Donghyuck is the smartest, funniest and happiest kid Johnny has ever met; he’s an absolute ray of sunshine, and Johnny frankly adores him. And the feeling seems to be mutual because Donghyuck starts clinging onto Johnny wherever they go, tugging on his hand, climbing on his back, hugging his legs.

Donghyuck craves Johnny’s attention like a sunflower craves water and light, and Johnny is more than happy to give it to him in the form of hugs and high fives.

(Johnny secretly thinks that if he were to ever have a child, he’d want them to be like Donghyuck.)

Since Johnny’s work as a professional photographer is pretty flexible, he starts hanging out with Donghyuck whenever Taeyong has to stay late at the bakery, the two of them spending the whole afternoon playing games and telling each other stories, Johnny’s about his workplace and Donghyuck’s about his school.

“And then, and then Jeno said—” Donghyuck recalls animatedly, spilling all the juicy gossip revolving around his first grade classroom. Johnny and Donghyuck are sprawled out on Taeyong’s living room floor, pencils, crayons and markers scattered around them as they doodle in one of Donghyuck’s many coloring books.

His story is interrupted when Taeyong sticks his head out of the kitchen, a baby blue apron tied around his tiny waist. He looks shockingly sweet like this, all cozy and domestic and soft.

“Dinner’s ready, you two! Hyuck, go wash up. You can tell Uncle Johnny all about Jeno later. It’s time to eat.”

That’s another thing that’s changed. Johnny eats dinner with the Lee’s quite frequently now, Taeyong insisting that he stay for their evening meal practically every night.

“You did tell me that I should make you food to repay you,” he had reminded Johnny almost smugly when Johnny had argued against his proposal at first, not wanting to intrude on Taeyong and Donghyuck’s personal bonding time. “Dinner’s always more fun with more people, anyway.”

And then, the final trump card.

“... Donghyuck would love it if you were here?”

Well, Johnny definitely couldn’t argue with that, so he had relented and accepted Taeyong’s generous invitation.

For dinner tonight, Taeyong has prepared a whole course of rice, beef and radish soup and roasted fish, as well as a few other nutritious side dishes. The three of them eat at a large round table, munching on their food while exchanging bits and pieces of information about how their day went, what they did, who they talked to...

“You’ll never guess what our neighbor Mrs. Kim did today,” Taeyong says conspiratorially as he scoops a large serving of vegetables onto Donghyuck’s plate. Donghyuck turns his head and looks at Johnny pleadingly, seemingly trying to get Johnny to save him from Taeyong’s recent obsession with spinach.

Johnny just smiles and shrugs helplessly.

“ _Sorry, kiddo_ ,” he mouths, reaching over to pat Donghyuck on the head as a consolation, and Donghyuck just slumps in his seat, resigned to eat all the leafy greens in front of him.

“What did she do?” Johnny asks, chewing on a particularly stubborn piece of meat, and Taeyong launches into a full spiel about Mrs. Kim and her fight with Mrs. Park from across the street.

Yes, just simple, mundane things like that.

But to Johnny, who spent the last few years traveling across the States for his job and barely spending time in his own apartment in Chicago and not having anywhere besides his parent’s house to truly call home, this is strangely paradise.

He likes this, likes the ease and familiarity of staying over at the Lee residence. He likes the feeling of satisfaction after sharing a delicious meal, the sound of laughter ringing across the kitchen table, the touch of companionship carving out a warm space in his heart.

He likes spending time with Donghyuck and Taeyong, more than he ever expected.

There’s a deep, almost painful longing that aches inside of Johnny whenever he sees how Taeyong and Donghyuck interact as parent and child, something that makes him wonder what it would be like to have a family of his own. What it would be like to have his own mate and child to come home to every day.

(Johnny supposes he didn’t realize how lonely he was until he finally got to experience what he never had.)

Later that night, when Donghyuck is finally fast asleep in his own bed, Taeyong walks Johnny out of his apartment and into the hallway, as per their usual routine. The two of them usually make small talk when Donghyuck’s not around to carry the brunt of the conversation, but it never feels awkward or forced.

It feels...

It feels just right.

Donghyuck and Taeyong naturally come together in one package, so through getting close to Donghyuck, Johnny’s gotten closer to Taeyong too. The omega might seem shrouded in mystery considering how little he talks about himself and his past, but Johnny’s learned that he’s just a quiet, kind and hard-working single parent who wants the best for his son.

Johnny’s learned a lot about Taeyong, actually.

Like how he’s utterly selfless, never complaining about the hardships in his life and always trying to do everything in his power to make Donghyuck happy regardless of the circumstances. Like how he’s both incredibly mature yet incredibly child-like, his strength and independence a stunning contrast to his awkwardness and clumsiness. Like how he’s both fire and ice, summer and winter, the earth and the sky, so many contrasting elements bundled up into one tiny, little body.

Johnny’s learned a lot about Taeyong, and it’s making him feel things he’s never felt before.

"And then after that, he said... Johnny? ... Johnny? Are you okay?"

Taeyong's concerned voice brings Johnny back to down to reality again, and Johnny blinks when he realizes that he completely zoned out on the man in front of him.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I was just... I was just thinking about, um..." He frantically tries to come up with an explanation that doesn't involve admitting to Taeyong that Johnny was basically thinking about him.

"I was just thinking about my, uh... my family."

_Wow. Nice save, Johnny boy. Nice save._

Taeyong furrows his brow, glancing up at Johnny thoughtfully.

"Your... family? They live in America, don't they?" Johnny nods in confirmation.

"Yeah. I guess... I guess I just kinda miss them."

Right as those words fall from his very lips, Johnny's hit with the epiphany that what he's saying isn't even a lie. He does miss his family back in the States, especially his mom. Despite his efforts to try to talk to them over the phone at least two or three times a week, it still doesn't change the fact that Johnny's miles and miles away from the people who love him the most.

Great. Not only does Johnny have baby fever; apparently, he's homesick as well.

" _Oh, Johnny_ ," Taeyong murmurs, his eyes wide and sympathetic as he listens intently.

"That's totally understandable, I mean... you are really, really far away from home." He inhales deeply. "But... I'm sure your family is really proud of you and what you're doing. You're a really, really great guy, Johnny. You deserve to be happy."

The pure conviction in Taeyong's tone leaves Johnny breathless, and he feels his neck and ears start to redden with pleased embarrassment.

"T-Thanks Taeyong, I... that means a lot. I'm actually really grateful that I met you and Hyuck because you guys really helped me get settled into my new life." He hesitates. "Is it lame if I tell you that I feel more at home here because of you guys?"

In surprising act of forwardness, Taeyong takes one step closer, placing his hand on Johnny's shoulder. The warmth of his palm threatens to burn right through the fabric of Johnny's shirt and into his skin. A supernova on the verge of explosion, white hot and deadly.

"Not at all, Johnny. Not at all."

Taeyong looks up, and it's like time has stopped. 

"You're always welcome here with me and Donghyuck. We're grateful for you too."

It's like time has stopped, and it's just the two of them. Two people looking for home.

Johnny believes it.

 

☂

 

Spring eventually turns into summer, as it always does.

It’s June, July, and then finally August, and Johnny—

Johnny is sick. He slumps back against his pillow, careful not to knock down any of the various plushies occupying his bed, and checks the thermometer once again. The unchanging number blinks back at him from the little device almost mockingly.

 _38.9 Celsius degrees._ That’s a fever, alright. Johnny sighs.

It’s the peak of the boiling season, so he’s not sure why his body decided to let him down. Right now is the absolute worst time to get sick. Seoul is hot and humid during this part of the year, the oppressive heat forcing the residents to escape indoors and find relief in the air conditioning of their homes.

During the day, the sun blazes high and proud in the noon sky, a brilliant ball of fire threatening to scorch everyone alive; during the night, the rain falls in torrents from above, the unforgiving pellets of water looking to wash away humanity and turn the land into sea once again.

Johnny feels like his body is melting from the inside out, his bones and flesh slowly dissolving into gross, unidentifiable mush, rotting like neglected fruit from the insufferable heat. His head is throbbing, sharp needles of pain stabbing at the base of his skull. The world is spinning around him in circles.

Everything’s just so _hot_ , and it _hurts_.

(He really should have listened when Yuta warned him that he was overworking himself, because now he’s bed-ridden and reaping the consequences of his own actions. Screw all those deadlines his management had placed on him.)

_Knock, knock._

A loud knock on Johnny’s door jolts him from his haze of pain, and he raises his head up sluggishly.

_Knock, knock, knock._

“Johnny? Are you there?”

_More knocking, but more urgent-sounding this time._

Taeyong. That’s Taeyong’s voice right? Johnny’s not just hallucinating is he?

“Johnny, please open the door if you’re there… Donghyuck and I are worried about you.”

Oh shit, it is Taeyong. Johnny feels absolutely horrible; he only just now remembers that he had promised Taeyong and Donghyuck earlier this the week that he'd help them bake cookies today.

Johnny stumbles out of bed, his tired mind struggling to catch up to the movement of his limbs as he practically trips his way across his apartment, desperate to get to the front door. He wants to call out to Taeyong and reassure him that he’s okay, but his throat feels too weak to utter a single word right now.

After what seems like eons, Johnny finally wrestles the door open, panting from the simple physical exertion.

“Hey,” he manages to choke out, leaning heavily against the wall for support.

(Distantly, Johnny’s aware that he’s only wearing an ratty sleep shirt and boxers and probably looks like total and complete shit, but frankly, he’s in too much agony to care.)

“What’s up Taeyong?”

Taeyong just stares back up at Johnny incredulously, his mouth falling open.

“What’s up? Are you kidding me?” Taeyong gasps when he takes in Johnny’s condition, immediately rushing forward to touch Johnny’s forehead and gauge his temperature. “Johnny, you look awful, oh my god, are you okay? You weren’t answering your calls or texts so I was so worried about you… are you sick?”

“I’m just peachy,” Johnny wheezes, waving his wrist dismissively as he tries not to topple over. Standing up straight seems a lot harder than it usually is for some reason. “It’s a silly cold, that’s all. I’m fine.”

It just so happens that at this very moment, Johnny’s immune system decides to majorly fuck him over because he's attacked by a series of violent coughs, Taeyong watching on with one very unamused eyebrow raised as Johnny tries not to hack out a lung.

Okay, so maybe he’s not fine. Taeyong must have read his mind because he just sighs loudly with exasperation.

“ _I can’t believe you_ — have you seen a doctor at least?” He pauses, horror creeping over his face.

“Johnny, _please_ tell me you saw a doctor.” Johnny winces, and looks at Taeyong with guilt-ridden expression. “I don’t like doctors,” he mutters, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, and Taeyong crosses his arms.

 _Uh-oh._ The omega looks determined.

“That’s it. I’m coming in and I’m going to take care of you since you obviously can’t take care of yourself.”

What? Oh, no. Johnny’s place is a mess right now. The last thing he wants Taeyong to see is how his life is literally falling apart at the seams.

“You really don’t have to—,” Johnny protests, but Taeyong sweeps into his home like a fearless comet, pulling him along like a helpless moon drawn to the sun’s seductive orbit. “Go lie down while I make you something to eat. I’ll be back in one moment.”

Alright, fine. Johnny’s mother had taught him from a young age never to question an omega’s commands, so he obediently goes to lie down on the mattress in his bedroom while Taeyong makes a beeline straight for the kitchen.

Johnny closes his eyes, the darkness consuming his vision a great reprieve from the colors that overwhelmed his sick-addled mind when he still had his sight. He simply stays still and listens as Taeyong putters about, the clanging of pots and pans a strangely comforting sound reminding him of his childhood.

Time passes, slow and sticky like molasses. Johnny lets his body go boneless, the tension in his muscles evaporating into thin air. He must have dozed off for a bit because Johnny wakes up to someone gently shaking his shoulders, his body jerking from the sudden movement.

“Did you have a good rest, Sleeping Beauty?” Taeyong jokes, flashing him a soothing smile as he sets a tray of food and water on the bedside table and settles into the edge of the bed, a bowl of steaming porridge cradled between his hands.

Mm, it smells good. Johnny’s mouth waters at the potent smell of food— food his sick body needs.

He is caught off guard, however, when Taeyong scoops up a spoonful of porridge and holds it out in front of Johnny’s mouth, his free hand cupping Johnny’s chin to catch any spills.

“Now say, ‘ _ahhh_.’” Johnny stares in disbelief. Taeyong can’t be serious.

Except, he apparently is.

“... You’re going to feed me,” he deadpans. Taeyong blinks, and tilts his head to the side innocently.

“Yes...? Is that a problem? Do you want to feed yourself?” Johnny deliberates for a second, and slumps down in defeat.

“... No.”

Without even an ounce of hesitation, Taeyong starts spoon feeding him like he would an actual child. Admittedly, it feels kind of weird at first, but after a while, Johnny starts thinking that this is kind of… nice.

It feels nice to be taken care of like this, to be honest. Johnny hasn’t been this sick in a long time, but he rationalizes that can't be that bad if it means a beautiful, caring and intelligent omega like Taeyong will fawn over him.

Taeyong even goes so far as to tuck a strand of Johnny's stray hair behind his ear, probably to keep it from falling in his face while he’s eating, but the gesture still sets loose butterflies fluttering in his stomach, his heart rate picking up.

Johnny kind of feels like he's the lead actor of some k-drama right now, if he's being honest with himself.

“I feel like a kid,” Johnny grumbles mid-chew, and Taeyong giggles loudly, his laugh gawky and uncontrollable.

“Well, you sure are acting like one,” he teases, putting the spoon down and leaning in to flick Johnny’s forehead in a playful manner. “Now quit whining and eat before your food gets cold.”

They continue on like this in relative silence, Taeyong feeding Johnny by hand with infinite patience, periodically wiping his mouth with a mysteriously procured handkerchief, until Johnny’s finished with his meal.

From this distance, Johnny can count every single one of Taeyong’s long, dark eyelashes. The close proximity between the two of them sends a shiver running up from the tip of his fingers all the way down to the bottom of his toes, a mixture of excitement and nervousness coursing through his veins.

(He tries really hard not to think about why that might be.)

“You have so many plushies,” Taeyong remarks, out of the blue. He smiles while looking around Johnny’s room, his eyes glimmering while taking in the surroundings. “You really like cute things huh? Just like a storybook princess.”

Johnny chuckles weakly. “If I’m the princess, are you the prince who’s coming to save me?” he jests, and Taeyong grins, playing along as well.

“Nope, I’m the fairy godparent who’s come to help the princess seize control of their own destiny!” the omega sing-songs in a sugary voice. “And this—” Taeyong grabs a random plushie from the pile of stuffed creatures nestled into Johnny’s side, a big whale roughly the size of Taeyong’s entire torso. It's one of Johnny's newest stuffed animals, so he hasn't had the chance to give it a name it yet. 

“This is my trusty animal companion, Mister, ummm, Mister...” He furrows his eyebrows, clearly trying to think of what to call the plushie, and Johnny feels like he’s been sucker-punched in the gut by how goddamn _cute_ the whole scenario is.

Is this what death feels like? Because if so, he’ll gladly welcome it.

“Mr. Blue! Mr. Blue is gonna give you lots and lots of kisses so you can get better soon~” Taeyong croons, waving the whale plushie around before maneuvering it so that it smooches Johnny smack on the center of his right cheek.

Yup, it’s official. Johnny is going to die and his cause of death is going to be Lee Taeyong and his aegyo.

It’s a shame that Johnny accidentally stays silent too long because Taeyong visibly wilts, his eyes darting to the side self-consciously when his playfulness elicits no response. The omega puts the plushie down, and starts tugging at the bottom of his shirt, a behavior that Johnny has come to recognize as a sign of his anxiety.

“Ah, sorry, was that too much? I guess spending so much time with a little kid every day really makes you pick up on their habits, huh...” Taeyong mumbles lowly, refusing to look up. The amount of self-deprecation in his tone jolts Johnny out of his aegyo-induced stupor, he shakes his head furiously in disagreement once he fully processes what Taeyong just said.

“No, no, no, that was— that was adorable, seriously, what the heck, how could you hit me like this at my weakest? I’ve been shot by the arrow of Mr. Blue’s love,” Johnny groans, clutching his chest and falling over in a theatrical fashion.

He sneaks a peek at Taeyong, and smiles in relief when he sees him trying to muffle his laughter into Mr. Blue’s squishy belly.

“You’re so weird, Johnny,” Taeyong chortles. “But I guess that’s what I like about you.”

The sincerity of that statement stuns them both into utter silence. Johnny recovers first, but only after a good ten seconds of floundering.

“You’re one to talk! And what kind of name is ‘Mr. Blue’ anyway?’ He scoffs. “How original, Taeyong.”

“Hey!” Taeyong protests. “That’s the best I could come up with in the spur of the moment, okay? Don’t tell me you’re gonna reject Mr. Blue’s love just because you don’t think his name is good enough.”

Oh no, there’s that signature Lee pout again. Not fair.

Johnny sighs dramatically.

“Fine. I accept both yours and Mr. Blue’s love. Happy now?” Taeyong beams. “Very.”

“Good.”

They both grin at each other, before Johnny interrupts the flow of the conversation with a strangled yawn. Wow, all this talking is actually making him really sleepy...

When Taeyong notices Johnny’s fatigue, his eyes soften.

“Oh, you must be exhausted…” He gets up from Johnny’s bed. “Let me go get you a change of clothes, and then I’ll leave you to rest.”

The next ten minutes are quiet and peaceful as Taeyong exits the room and returns with a freshly laundered t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, as well as a damp, cotton washcloth. He begins to wipe away the sweat away from Johnny’s forehead and neck area, even going as far as reaching underneath Johnny’s shirt to clean his back and torso.

The sheer tenderness put into the repetitive motions has Johnny's insides churning, so he just watches mutely as Taeyong scrubs him clean with efficient but loving hands.

And that’s the kind of person Taeyong is, Johnny thinks: someone who prefers to speak with actions rather than words, someone who has lot of love to give, someone who truly and deeply _cares_ from the bottom of his heart, even if it isn’t always in the most blatant or obvious way.

You have to learn how to read between the lines when it comes to understanding Taeyong, and Johnny's just starting to master that. It's almost like an art form, at this point.

“There.”

Taeyong stands up, his arm brushing across his face when he’s finished with his handiwork. “All done. Now you can change your clothes when I’m gone and out of your way.”

“Hey,” Johnny says unevenly. The words catch in his throat, his illness making him feel more vulnerable and exposed than usual.

“Thanks... for taking care of me, I mean. You really didn’t have to.”

Taeyong just blinks. He eventually laughs, his gaze unbearably fond.

“You’re silly. This is the least I could do for you, to be honest.” He starts walking toward the door that leads to Johnny’s living room. “Sleep well, Johnny. I hope you feel better soon. I’ll come by tomorrow to check on you.”

Johnny’s about to mumble a slurred ‘bye’ before he remembers he forgot something very important.

“Oh, Taeyong?” Taeyong pauses, and turns his head around inquisitively.

Johnny smirks, his feverish state making his tongue more bold and loose than usual.

“For the record, I like you too.”

The look on Taeyong’s face has him howling for days.

Johnny sleeps better that night than he has in a long, long time, and when he wakes up the next day, his fever is gone.

 

☂

 

After that episode of Johnny’s sickness, Taeyong seems to be a lot more at ease around him now. It wasn’t like they were on bad terms before; not at all. It’s just that they playfully banter and bicker far more frequently now, the two of them developing a casual and comfortable friendship.

Maybe seeing Johnny’s weak side made Taeyong finally realize that he’s only human, so Taeyong finally let down the last set of walls that protected himself from the outside world. Who knows. Whatever the reason, Johnny’s not going to look a gift horse in the mouth, that’s for sure.

“Mommy seems really happy these days,” Donghyuck tells Johnny unexpectedly one Wednesday afternoon. They’re walking back home from the park, Donghyuck’s fingers intertwined in his as they both belt out a children’s tune together, their hands swinging in tandem to the beat.

It’s September now, which means the end of summer and the beginning of autumn.

The trees have started changing color already, vivid hues of red, orange and yellow swallowing up every inch of green in the city. Animals are getting ready to go into hibernation, busy collecting food to eat during the inevitably long winter. Life must die before it can become reborn again, as per the laws of nature.

It’s quite a sight to see, really.

“Hmmm, you’re right.” Taeyong does seem to be in a better mood these days, Johnny realizes. “I guess it’s because work is going really well for him right now?”

Taeyong had recently gotten a bonus at work, which of course caused him to be in high spirits. Johnny is more than happy that Taeyong is happy; if anyone deserves happiness, it's sweet, lovely, strong-willed Taeyong.

Donghyuck hums.

“I think you make Mommy happy,” he says quietly, and Johnny heart stutters to a stop. He even almost trips over a bump in the sidewalk because, well, he definitely wasn't anticipating that kind of statement.

“You… you really think so?”

Donghyuck beams up at him cheekily.

“I don’t think so, I know so.” Johnny huffs at Donghyuck’s sass, but smiles regardless.

“Well, your mom makes me happy too so...” He shrugs. “It’s mutual.”

“Mutual?” Donghyuck wonders, his brows furrowed with confusion as he tries pronouncing the word out loud to himself. “What does that mean?”

“When something’s mutual it means that both people involved in the situation have the same feelings for each other,” Johnny explains. “For example, if I make your mom happy, and your mom makes me happy, that means it’s mutual.”

(Privately, Johnny’s not so sure about the validity of that statement, but… whatever. A little confidence never hurt anyone, right?)

Donghyuck nods solemnly.

“I think I like that word,” he informs Johnny rather seriously, and Johnny just laughs.

“Me too, kiddo. Me too.”

When they get back to Taeyong’s apartment, Johnny and Donghyuck are greeted by the roar of the vacuum cleaner blasting away. It seems like Taeyong got home a bit earlier than usual today, and has already gotten a head start on cleaning the house. He's currently focused on vacuuming the hallway between the kitchen and living room, his front bangs tied up cutely into the shape of an apple stem.

"Mommy!" Donghyuck yelps, running over to wrap his short, little arms around his parent's waist. "You're back! I missed you."

Taeyong turns off the vacuum cleaner and chuckles, bending down to hug his son back, kissing the top of his head.

"You just saw me this morning! But I missed you too, sweetie."

"Wow, no " _I_   _missed you_ " or " _welcome back_ " for me? I see how it is," Johnny pouts, crossing his arms in mock indignation from where he's standing at the door way, watching Donghyuck and Taeyong's heart-warming reunion with a big smile. "I'm kinda feeling left out right now guys, not gonna lie."

"Group hug!" Donghyuck squeals, extracting himself from Taeyong's clutches and jumping up and down excitedly. "Come on, Uncle Johnny, group hug, group hug!"

Johnny must be feeling especially brave today because he crosses the threshold with just a few, long strides and picks Donghyuck up, throwing his free arm around Taeyong's shoulder and pulling him closer so that Donghyuck is sandwiched between the both of them. He lays his head against the crook of Taeyong neck, subtly breathing in the omega's warm, milky scent.

Taeyong smells like lavender and baby wash and Febreeze and just. Taeyong. Uniquely and utterly Taeyong.

“You know, instead of having just one baby, I feel like I have two to take care of now,” Taeyong says from where he's pressed flush against Johnny, his words slightly muffled by Johnny's chest. His voice sounds suspiciously strained. "It's a lot of work, I tell you."

A grin blooms on Johnny's face.

"Yeah, well. You love us anyway."

There's a beat of silence, and then—

"I do."

_Oh._

Johnny's about to say something when Donghyuck interrupts him.

"Hey, you guys are squishing me!" the boy complains, and both Johnny and Taeyong immediately separate and apologize. Johnny puts Donghyuck down, and just like that, things are back to normal.

Like nothing ever happened.

After dinner, when Donghyuck's in the bathroom, Johnny and Taeyong sit down on the couch in the living room. It's customary for all three of them to spend the evenings watching k-dramas or playing board games, passing the time in an ordinary but nevertheless, fun manner. But today is a little bit different in that Taeyong is uncharacteristically quiet, his nervous fidgeting indicating that there's something on his mind.

Johnny just waits patiently until the omega is ready to speak, like he always does whenever Taeyong can't quite find the words to express himself.

“Hey, Johnny, I was thinking… a young, handsome alpha like you shouldn’t be spending all your free time with a single omega parent and his kid. You should be going on dates and I don’t know… having fun and exploring the outside world more?”

Johnny raises his eyebrows.

“You think I’m handsome? Wow, I'm flattered, Yongie," he teases, leaning over to poke Taeyong in the cheek. Taeyong just bats Johnny's hand away playfully, scowling and rolling his eyes with fond exasperation.

“Of course that _would be_ the part you’re focusing on.”

He sighs loudly.

“I’m serious though. I feel really bad that you’re always here, like… like me and Donghyuck are holding you back or something. You’re too nice for your own good, Johnny. I don’t want you to feel like you have to hang out with us all the time out of any weird sense of obligation or anything.”

Johnny frowns.

“But I _don't_ feel any weird sense of obligation. It's not like you're holding me here at gun point, Taeyong. I actually _like_ hanging out with you and Hyuck. It's nice." He shrugs.

"Plus, it's not like I even have any time to date right now. I’m too focused on my career to be in a relationship.”

Well, that's not really the entire truth, but Johnny sure isn't going to tell Taeyong that.

Taeyong doesn't say anything for a while.

“I see,” he finally replies, and Johnny wonders if he’s said something wrong because Taeyong won't look at him. But the moment passes when Donghyuck barges in and starts skipping around, asking Taeyong if they can watch that new variety show on SBS.

The two of them don't discuss the topic of Johnny dating ever again.

 

☂

 

It’s November.

The air is getting chillier and chiller, temperatures dropping at a breakneck speed as autumn readies itself for winter. The leaves have started falling off the trees already, their previous brilliant hues fading away into a dark, golden-brown. The sidewalks are littered with them, the crispy, crunchy remains of fall covering the white pavement like parchment paper.

It’s been a pretty typical day for Johnny so far; he wakes up, goes to work, comes back home, showers, changes his clothes and walks over next door to Taeyong’s apartment.

Except, when Taeyong opens the door to invite Johnny into his home this particular afternoon, he isn’t wearing his usual beatific smile. In fact, he looks anxious and upset, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed.

“Donghyuck punched one of his classmates at school today,” Taeyong explains wearily before Johnny can ask him what’s wrong, stepping aside to let him walk in.

Johnny’s mouth drops open.

“ _What?_ ” he whisper-shouts as he follows Taeyong past the living room and kitchen and into the hallway leading toward Donghyuck’s bedroom.

Although Donghyuck can be a little sassy at times (all in good fun though), he’s never had a violent streak, so the news that he got into a real physical altercation with another student comes as a huge shock to Johnny.

“What happened? Where’s Hyuck? Is he okay?”

Taeyong just shakes his head.

“I don’t know. He won’t tell me,” he replies sadly, his mouth twisting downwards in frustration.

“I asked him so many times why he hit the kid but he just refuses to answer, and now he’s locked himself up in his room.” Taeyong sighs with defeat. “He’s physically fine, but I’m still so worried. Donghyuck’s never acted like this before... he's usually such a good kid. I just _know_ he’d never hurt somebody else unless he was provoked first.”

Johnny hesitates for a second.

“I... I can talk to him for you, if you want?” he offers tentatively. “Donghyuck might just be afraid to tell you the truth because you’re his mom and he doesn’t want to disappoint you. Maybe it’d be easier for him to share with me what happened since I'm not his family member.”

The omega turns his big, imploring eyes onto Johnny.

“Really? You’d do that for me, Johnny?” Johnny blinks at the surprised note in Taeyong’s voice.

“Of course, Taeyong. I care about Donghyuck too, you know.”

A strange emotion flickers across Taeyong’s face, but it leaves as quickly as it arrived, just like a lunar eclipse. Johnny almost feels as if he simply imagined it.

“I… I know you do. I really appreciate it.” Taeyong turns away, hiding his expression. “Thank you, Johnny. I really mean it.”

Before Johnny can tell him it’s no big deal at all, Taeyong straightens up and gives him a small but genuine smile.

“I guess... I guess I’ll go make you both a snack while you guys talk. Thanks again, Johnny.” And then he’s gone, leaving Johnny confused and concerned.

_Huh._

With a shrug, Johnny walks over to the front of Donghyuck’s bedroom and knocks on the door once, softly.

“Hey there, sunshine,” he calls out gently, trying to sound as non-threatening as possible. “It’s me, Uncle Johnny. Can I come in?”

There’s moment of total quiet.

Then, Johnny hears the rustling of sheets and the pitter-patter of feet, and the door opens, revealing a very sullen Donghyuck. His eyes are red and his nose is runny, indicating that he’s been crying.

Johnny’s heart clenches in sympathy. He steps inside the room, closing the door behind him, and kneels down, reaching out to take Donghyuck’s hand in his and squeeze it affectionately.

“You okay, kiddo? Your mom told me what happened at school today…”

With a loud sniff, Donghyuck snaps his head up and glares.

“He deserved it!” the boy hisses unexpectedly, his usual bright, high-pitched tone unexpectedly venomous. “He said— he said— he said—” His lip starts trembling as his words become more and more broken, and Johnny quickly wraps his arms around Donghyuck in a tight embrace, holding him close.

“He said that I’m weird because I only have a mom and I don’t have a dad! And that— that my dad h-hates me and t-that’s why he left me,” Donghyuck blubbers, his tiny shoulders shaking as he buries his face in Johnny’s chest and sobs.

“Shhhhh, hey, hey, it’s okay,” Johnny croons, rubbing Donghyuck’s back comfortingly. “It’s okay, you’re okay. Who cares what that stupid boy said? It’s not true. You’re not weird and no one could ever hate you, Hyuckie. You’re the coolest, smartest, nicest kid in the whole world. You make a lot of people happy, you know?”

Donghyuck just holds onto him and cries and cries and cries until he has no tears left to shed anymore.

Afterward, he and Johnny go and curl up together on the bed, and Johnny reads Donghyuck a story from his favorite fairy tale book, making it even more exciting with his dramatic voice and hilarious reenactments.

“ _And they lived happily ever after._ _The End._ ”

Johnny closes the book and Donghyuck snuggles closer from where he’s cuddled against Johnny’s side, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Hey, Uncle Johnny… Mommy is never gonna leave me, right?”

With a low chuckle, Johnny wraps his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulder, ruffling his hair fondly.

“Your mom will _never, ever_ leave you, Hyuck. He loves you so, so much and he’d do anything for you to be happy. You’re his son, after all.” Donghyuck just hums contemplatively. He looks up and gazes at Johnny.

“But I’m not _your_ son… so are you gonna leave me someday?”

A strange lump makes its way into Johnny’s throat, and he has swallow once, twice, thrice, in order to utter his next words without breaking.

“I’ll always be here as long as you and your mom let me,” he says, and Donghyuck’s answering smile is radiant enough to rival the sun.

“ _Yay!_ I love you, Uncle Johnny.” Johnny laughs, trying to ignore the pain throbbing in his chest like a dull drum.

“I love you too, kid.”

When Johnny and Donghyuck finally emerge from the boy’s bedroom, Taeyong is standing outside, pacing back and forth like a madman. Donghyuck immediately totters over to his side and hugs him very, very tightly.

“I’m sorry for punching that boy, Mommy,” he mumbles. “He said something mean so I got mad at him.” Donghyuck looks up and pouts adorably, obviously fishing for forgiveness. “I love you. Please don't be mad at me?”

Taeyong just sighs, and hugs his son back.

“Oh baby, I love you too. But don’t ever do something like that again, okay? Hitting other people is bad, even if they’re being mean. I almost had a heart attack when your school called because I thought you got hurt or something.”

Donghyuck nods stiffly.

“I won’t, Mommy. I promise.”

Taeyong glances sideways at Johnny, and Johnny smiles encouragingly. He gives him a thumbs up. The gesture seems to reassure Taeyong, because he visibly calms down.

“Alright, then. We can talk about this tomorrow. Let’s eat dinner now, hm? I made your favorite samgyeopsal.”

Once Taeyong has finished tucking Donghyuck into bed later that evening, Johnny and Taeyong go and sit down in the kitchen to discuss the events from this past afternoon in hushed voices. Johnny retells the story that Donghyuck told him, and to his horror, Taeyong starts tearing up.

“I can’t believe it… I bet he didn’t tell me about this because he didn’t want me to feel bad,” Taeyong sniffs, accepting the handkerchief Johnny hands him discreetly and using it to wipe away the wetness on his cheeks.

“He knows I’ve always felt guilty that he doesn’t have a real father. I mean, how am I supposed to tell my baby that his other parent doesn't want anything to do with him? It would break his heart. Donghyuck’s a strong kid so he never shows it when something’s really bothering him, but I can tell it hurts him sometimes that he doesn't know his dad.”

Johnny hesitates, torn between comforting Taeyong like he should and quenching his unbearable curiosity.

“Donghyuck’s dad...”

Taeyong seems to understand the unspoken question hanging in the air.

“Donghyuck’s father isn’t around. He said he didn’t want to be involved in Hyuck’s life at all, and it’s not like I could force him to be a parent so… I'm pretty sure he has his own mate and kids now, actually,” Taeyong laughs, not without a fair amount of bitterness.

“You might not believe this, but I was a lot more wild when I was younger. I guess I was really lonely and desperate for attention, even if it wasn’t from the right people… oh, but it wasn’t like I was in love or anything. I didn’t really care who I was with, as long as I was with someone.”

He pauses. “Ah, that really does sound make me sound like a bad person, doesn’t it?”

Johnny shakes his head. This is the first time he’s hearing Taeyong share about his past, and the last thing he’d want to do is insult Taeyong by saying something rude or judgmental.

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting companionship, Taeyong. I could never think badly of you for that.”

Taeyong nods, looking somewhere far off into the distance. Somewhere Johnny can’t possibly hope to reach.

“I know, Johnny. You’re not that kind of person.”

Johnny doesn’t quite know how to respond to that. Taeyong continues on.

“My parents didn’t want anything to do with me after I got pregnant. They were probably ashamed that their omega son got knocked up and had to drop out of college…. I was only twenty years old at the time. My older sister helped me out for a while after I gave birth but I didn’t want to burden her so I moved here a few years ago. I want to be able to take care of Donghyuck myself.”

Taeyong bites his lip, running his fingers through his tousled hair. “I didn’t expect it to be so difficult,” he admits.

“Being an omega single parent… it isn’t easy. People always look down on me when they find out about my situation. I guess they think I'm irresponsible, for having a kid and being unmated at the same time. But I-I try, I try _so, so_ hard, Johnny, I really do. And I'll admit it, there are times when I don't know what I'm doing and I get so scared, _I get so fucking scared_ that I'll fuck up my own kid because of my dumb, stupid mistakes."

Taeyong lets out a choked sob, but manages to regains his composure. It takes everything Johnny has not to go over and gather him up in his arms.

"But I don’t regret it. I don't regret having Donghyuck. And I will never, ever regret having him. I love him. I love my son more than anything. And that love is what keeps me alive even when things get hard.”

“I... Taeyong…” Johnny trails off. This is... a lot to take in. No wonder Taeyong rarely talks about his own history.

“Don’t feel bad for me,” Taeyong insists suddenly, his eyes and voice uncharacteristically sharp as he raises his head and stares Johnny down from across the table. “I have my son, I have my friends, I have my job and that’s enough for me. I’m not pitiful, no matter what it might look like. I'm a lot stronger than people think I am.”

There's a certain fierceness highlighting the shadows of Taeyong's usually angelic face, and Johnny has a feeling that if he doesn’t choose his next words wisely, he really might lose everything.

“I could never feel sorry for you,” Johnny tells him, and that must have been the right thing to say because Taeyong beams, slow but sweet.

"You telling me that means more to me than you'll ever know. Thank you, Johnny."

"Any time, Yongie. Any time."

The two of them just smile at each other gently, before Taeyong clears his throat.

“Look, Johnny, I just… I know I must sound like a broken record at this point but I just really wanted to say thank you again. For everything. And not just for today.”

Taeyong looks at Johnny, really _looks_ at him, and it’s like there are a million stars in his eyes, the light shining so bright it almost pierces Johnny’s soul.

“Donghyuck loves you a lot, you know. You’re kind and funny and easy-going and you listen, you really listen and try to understand him, and I don’t think many people do that. I mean, I try my best to love him as much as I can but I’m not always that great at expressing my feelings so... I’m really, really glad he has you.”

Taeyong takes a deep breath.

“That… that _we_ have you.”

Johnny doesn’t know what to say. Johnny doesn’t know what to say because this is the closest he’s ever come to seeing Taeyong unlock the cage that surrounds his heart, and he doesn’t know what to do with himself now that Taeyong’s given him the key.

“Donghyuck’s my only child. I would die if anything ever happened to him.” Taeyong’s voice wavers a bit, but he finishes off strong. Just like he always does. “It means a lot to me that you also care about him, because he’s my whole world.”

“Taeyong…” Taeyong holds a hand up to stop Johnny from continuing.

“I know. I know what you’re going to say. But just… let me thank you from the bottom of my heart, just this once, okay? Because I’m really, really glad you're here.”

“I’m glad too, Taeyong,” Johnny replies softly. “I’m really, really glad. More than you’ll ever know too.”

Taeyong’s smile suddenly turns sad, and Johnny doesn’t know why.

“... You’re gonna be a really, really great dad someday, Johnny. Your mate and kids will be lucky to have you.”

That night, Johnny goes to bed with Taeyong's words repeating in his mind over and over again like a message from a broken answering machine.

It takes him a long, long time to fall asleep, and when he finally does, Johnny dreams of a child’s laughter and the scent of lavender.

 

☂

 

It’s December now. Winter has arrived.

There was a huge blizzard a few days ago so the city is blanketed by pure white, layers and layers of snow coating every visible surface. There isn’t a single place that is untouched; it’s like the entire world has been muted, not one speck of color visible in the stark whiteness. But the landscape is still beautiful. There is something strangely comforting about the nothingness, the simplicity and emptiness of it a welcome reprieve from the usual chaos of life.

It’s currently winter break for elementary schoolers, so Johnny, Taeyong and Donghyuck have all decided to go visit the big park twenty minutes away from their apartment complex to play in the snow.

Taeyong has Donghyuck bundled up in a ridiculous amount of clothing, paranoid that his baby will get sick from the cold. The six year old almost looks like a Christmas present with all the fleece jackets, puffy coats and woolen scarves wrapping around his tiny body— and he’s not afraid to point out the excessiveness of it.

“Mommy, do I _have_ to wear this scarf?” Donghyuck grimaces, tugging at the offending article tied around his neck with obvious distaste. “I don’t like it. It’s itchy.”

Taeyong sighs, tightening his grip on his son’s hand while re-adjusting his own hat and earmuffs with the other.

“Yes, darling, you _have_ to wear it. You wouldn’t want to catch a cold, would you? Then you’d have to stay at home while all your friends go out to play in the snow and that’s no fun… isn't that right, Uncle Johnny?”

He looks to the side at Johnny, silently begging him to help convince his son to keep the scarf on. And thankfully for him, Johnny catches the hint.

“Yup, your mom is right, Hyuck! We can even trade scarves too if you don’t like yours. But I think your scarf is way cooler than mine so I’m not sure if I’d switch if I were you...? I mean, it makes you look super awesome.”

Donghyuck glances down at his scarf, a jolly red one with penguins, snowflakes and ice skates on it, and then at Johnny’s, a plain, brown one with absolutely no patterns on it at all. He considers his two choices seriously for one moment, and then nods.

“Yeah, mine is way cooler… I guess I’ll keep it on!”

_Checkmate._

While Donghyuck ditches them to skip ahead and investigate a snow angel someone else made, Johnny throws Taeyong an exaggerated wink. Taeyong just rolls his eyes, but the smile on his face never leaves.

“Mommy, Uncle Johnny, let’s make a snowman!” Donghyuck shouts from where he’s kneeling by a huge pile of snow, his entire being practically vibrating with excitement at the prospect of building his very own snow creature.

So that's exactly what they do.

For the next few hours, the three of them work hard to construct a snowman as per Donghyuck’s request, gathering up snow and shaping it into the snowman's head and body, as well as collecting different sized rocks and pine cones for its eyes, nose and mouth. The finished product looks rather magnificent, if you ask Johnny.

Donghyuck ends up naming the snowman _Jack Frost_  after the character from the movie "Rise of the Guardians," and Taeyong snaps a bunch of pictures of Johnny and his son posing with it on his iPhone, giggling the entire time. Johnny jokes that _he's_ supposed to be the photographer in the relationship, thank you very much, but Taeyong just smiles at him secretively. 

“Well, now that we’re done…”

Johnny looks at Donghyuck and puts a finger to his lips to keep the boy from spilling the beans about his secret plan. Taeyong is still busy scrolling through the photo roll on his phone, trying to find the nicest picture to send to his best friend, Doyoung. It's the perfect opportunity to play a prank on him.

How could he resist, especially when Taeyong's reactions are always so entertaining?

Johnny scoops up a handful of snow, creeping up behind Taeyong slowly, slowly, slowly—

And promptly dumps it down Taeyong’s jacket.

Predictably, Taeyong screams.

“ _Ahhh—! Seo Youngho!_ ”

"Come and catch me, Yongie!"

Johnny starts sprinting across the park with all his might, his legs propelled onward by his fear of the furious omega chasing right behind him, most likely intent on getting him back for that little stunt.

“Seo Youngho, I swear to god, I’m gonna kill you once I get my hands on you— _stop laughing, Johnny!_ _This isn’t funny!_ ”

Johnny’s maniac laughter slows him down enough that Taeyong manages to catch up to him and tackle him straight to the ground, showing absolutely no mercy whatsoever. He swiftly rolls them both over until he’s straddling Johnny’s torso with his thighs, and in an act of epic revenge, Taeyong grabs a lump of snow and shoves it right into Johnny's mouth, making the man underneath him choke and sputter.

"Who's laughing now, hah?" Taeyong asks triumphantly, his cheeks bright red from the cold and his eyes sparkling with unadulterated mirth.

It's a good look on him, this kind of happiness. But Johnny can't let himself get distracted by Taeyong's beauty— not if he wants to win this war.

Johnny growls, spitting out chunks of ice.

"If that's how you wanna play..."

Taeyong shrieks when Johnny seizes him by the waist and flips the both of them so that he's the one on top pinning Taeyong down, his hands flying down to tickle Taeyong's vulnerable sides.

"Stop, stop, oh my god, I surrender, I surrender, just please, stop—" Taeyong gasps in between breathless giggles, twisting and turning desperately in a hopeless effort to get free. It's futile though. Johnny is relentless, and it's only when he finally decides to stop tormenting the poor thing, that Taeyong can flop back onto the ground with a relieved sigh.

The two of them laugh like little kids for a little while... until Johnny realizes what a compromising position he and Taeyong are in right now. Taeyong must be having the same exact thought because he looks up at Johnny in shock, his mouth falling open as his face begins to flush crimson. Johnny should get up, but he's frozen still.

His senses narrow down to Taeyong, just Taeyong, Taeyong, Taeyong, always Taeyong.

Taeyong’s plush, pink lips are right there and if Johnny just leaned in a bit closer...

“Mommy, Uncle Johnny, wait for me!”

Donghyuck's panicked voice shatters whatever moment Johnny and Taeyong were having, and Taeyong automatically pushes Johnny off of him and scrambles to get up, making a mad dash for his child.

“Ah, Mommy is coming, Hyuckie! Don't run too fast, or you'll fall, okay?”

Johnny immediately misses the heat of Taeyong's body pressed against his.

He gets up much more slowly, taking deep breaths to calm his frantically beating heart.

Okay. So that just happened.

Taeyong's scent, safe and familiar, still envelopes Johnny like a warm, fuzzy sweater, sticking to his skin and seeping into his bones. Johnny doesn't think he could wash it off even if he tried. His feelings are a whole jumbled up mess right now, and he doesn't know what to think.

_He almost kissed Taeyong._

And to make things even more complicated, it seemed like Taeyong was going to kiss him back.

“What are you doing, slowpoke? We're waiting for you.”

 _Ah._ Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear.

Johnny raises his head, and he's met with the sight of Taeyong and Donghyuck holding hands, the both of them wearing identical smiles. Taeyong leans down and stretches his free hand out toward him. He takes it, and Johnny lets Taeyong help him up.

(He can't help but notice how Taeyong holds onto him for a just a tad longer than usual before letting go.)

"Let's go play some more, Uncle Johnny!" Donghyuck chirps when Johnny's finally back on his feet, releasing his mother's hand to nuzzle Johnny's legs like an enthusiastic poodle. He looks up, his eyes twinkling even brighter than Christmas lights. The expression on his face is one Johnny very much recognizes: it's Donghyuck's signature " _I want really something and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get it_ " face.

It's a face to be reckoned with, that's for sure.

"Can you pick me up, please, please, pretty please?" Johnny ruffles Donghyuck's hair affectionately.

"Sure, kiddo. But only if your mom is alright with that, okay?"

Two heads immediately swivel toward Taeyong, and the omega squirms under the dual pressure from a child and a child-like adult.

“I don't know, Hyuckie..." Taeyong hesitates. "I'm not sure it's safe with all this snow around... You both could slip and fall and get hurt...”

"Please, please, please, Mommy? Uncle Johnny won't drop me. Right, Uncle Johnny?" Donghyuck begs, and Johnny promises that _yes_ , he won't drop him.

It takes some more simpering and whining and convincing until Taeyong finally gives in, the pair’s matching puppy eyes melting Taeyong’s weak, weak heart.

“ _Fine!_ How am I supposed to say no when you guys look at me like that, geez…” Taeyong mutters, and Johnny and Donghyuck cheer while high-fiving. “But you both have to be careful, okay?”

“ _Yes, Mommy_ ,” both Johnny and Donghyuck chorus at the same time, and Taeyong shoos them away to go play, chuckling to himself as he watches Johnny kneel down and hoist Donghyuck high up on his shoulders, the young boy shrieking with delight at his newfound height.

“Mommy, look, look, I’m flying! I’m so tall I could touch the sky!” Johnny feels more than sees Donghyuck wave his arms in the air excitedly, and he grins at how Taeyong can’t help but chuckle at his son’s adorable antics.

“I can see that, sweetie. Just don’t wriggle too much or else you’ll fall.”

But not even Taeyong’s gentle scolding can contain his son’s exhilaration, Donghyuck clearly having the time of life. Johnny spends the next hour pretending to be a majestic stallion carrying the esteemed witch Donghyuck from kingdom to kingdom, Taeyong following them around and snapping a bunch of photos of them as well as the scenery of the park on his smartphone.

A young woman— an omega, it seems— walks by them, huffing and puffing as she drags a large sled behind her. She pauses when she sees Johnny and Donghyuck, a wide smile stretching across her impish face.

" _Awww_ , you and your family are so cute together, Mister! What's your son's name?"

"Oh, uh, they're not, um, er, he's not—" Johnny stammers, caught off guard by the girl's innocent question.

Although this isn't even the first time someone has accidentally mistaken Donghyuck for his kid and Taeyong for his mate (a not exactly unreasonable assumption considering the close relationship between the three of them, to be fair), Johnny is still reeling from his almost kiss with Taeyong, so he isn't exactly in the proper state of mind to discuss the nature of his bond with the Lee's right now.

It's just his luck that Donghyuck responds to the woman so he doesn't have to.

"My name is Donghyuck! I'm a witch from a far away land, and I'm here to find a secret ingredient for one of my magic potions. Who are you?"

As the female omega chatters with Donghyuck about elves and fairies and unicorns, Johnny peeks sideways to check if Taeyong heard what the lady said to him. Thankfully, it seems like Taeyong is too engrossed with tapping away on his phone to pay attention to his surroundings.

Johnny breathes a sigh of relief.

It isn't until the woman leaves that Johnny realizes he never actually got around to correcting her.

 

☂

 

It’s February.

It's February 9th, to be precise, which means... Johnny’s birthday is today. His birthday is today and he's turning twenty-eight years old and for the first time in a very long, long time, he's not spending it with his family back in Chicago. He's spending it with Donghyuck and Taeyong instead.

Johnny still can't believe he's been living in Seoul for almost an whole year now. This past year has been a whirlwind of new experiences, from him moving across the ocean to him starting a new job to him becoming very close friends with the omega single parent and young boy who live right next door. All in all, he thinks he's done a pretty good job at navigating the tumultuous currents of life.

Well, he's trying his best to stay afloat, anyway.

It's Friday evening, and Johnny is just now dropping by the Lee residence after work. He and his own circle of friends are going to celebrate his birthday at a bar tomorrow night, which leaves him free during the actual date of his birthday. 

When Taeyong finally opens the door to let him in, he's grinning from ear to ear, his cheeks bunched up with obvious glee. The pink and yellow striped party hat perched on top of his head and the bits and pieces of rainbow confetti clinging onto his over sized pastel purple sweater make him look like he's just come out of a children's birthday party. Which he might as well have, to be honest.

" _Happy birthday, Johnny!_ " Taeyong trills, his body practically quivering with anticipation as he ushers Johnny inside his home. He pulls an object out from behind his back; it's a fake tiara fashioned out of metallic paper and decorated with plastic jewels and clay beads, and it glitters under the artificial lights. 

"A tiara for the birthday princess. Here you go, Your Highness."

Johnny has to resist the urge to coo at how Taeyong has to tip-toe in order to place the tiara among the fluffy tufts of his hair, their size difference an ever present source of endearment to him.  

"Aw, thanks, Taeyong. You really didn't have to do this for me, by the way. I really appreciate it."

When the omega had heard that it was going to be Johnny's birthday soon, he had insisted on doing something special for him despite Johnny protesting that it was no big deal. But after Donghyuck had suggested that the three of them have a royal tea party together with all of his and Johnny's stuffed animals to celebrate, Johnny had caved and agreed to it because he thought the idea was frankly adorable as hell.

" _Happy birthday, Uncle Johnny!!!_ "

Donghyuck lets out a squeal when he spots Johnny. He runs toward him with open arms, practically barreling into him at the speed of light, and Johnny bends his knees and scoops the boy up, spinning him around once before putting him down.

"Hey, sunshine! Wow, you're really energetic today, huh?"

Taeyong snickers as he fixes the lopsided rainbow party hat on his son's head.

“I think he’s more excited about your birthday than he was about his own, to be honest,” he says, shaking his head with fond exasperation. "He wouldn't stop talking about it at all yesterday."

"Parties are so fun! You get to eat cake and open presents," Donghyuck announces, almost breathless from bouncing up and down with barely contained enthusiasm. He sighs wistfully. "I wish it was my birthday every day..."

"That means you'd become an old person pretty fast, kiddo," Johnny tells him, his tone coloring with amusement when Donghyuck frowns. "And I don't think you'd want that, right Hyuckie?"

"Well, I guess not..." Taeyong snorts at their conversation, drawing both Johnny and Donghyuck's attention with a clap of his hands.

"Alright, boys, enough talking! Let's get this party started."

Johnny and Donghyuck both share a _look—_  the " _we better go ahead and do what Taeyong says before we get in trouble_ " look—and follow him down the hallway and into the living room. Johnny's in awe of how aesthetically pleasing the set-up looks; Taeyong has draped a lacy floral patterned tablecloth over the coffee table, and on top of it sits an assortment of various pastries, sandwiches and cut up fruit, the food all arranged artfully on glass plates with porcelain teacups and golden silverware surrounding it.

"Gosh, Taeyong, this is so beautiful... I really wish I brought my camera with me now."

Taeyong giggles, a pleased blush spreading across his face like strawberry jam on toast.

"Don't worry, I can take pictures for you. Now come on, let's go sit down."

Over the course of the next hour, Johnny, Taeyong and Donghyuck gather around the table and pretend that they're nobles at the royal court holding an afternoon tea party. Taeyong helps Johnny unpack some of his plushies that he brought with him in a large duffel bag and places them next to Donghyuck's, giving Mr. Blue a special kiss on the head.

Maybe Johnny should be embarrassed that he's a grown-ass adult still playing pretend with stuffed animals, but he's always believed that one should never lose the magic of youth just because they've grown up, so it doesn't really bother him. Even Taeyong seems like he's having a blast, and he's one of the most practical people Johnny knows.    

"Alright, do you want to open your presents first, or cut the cake first?" Taeyong asks Johnny, cradling Donghyuck's stuffed grizzly bear  _Suzy_ in one arm while using a napkin to wipe chocolate off Donghyuck's cheek with his free hand.

"Presents, presents, presents! I want Uncle Johnny to open Mommy's!" Donghyuck insists, and Johnny chuckles.

"Sure thing, squirt. I can't wait."

Taeyong gets up to walk toward the kitchen, and returns shortly with a box wrapped in silver paper and topped with a scarlet ribbon.

"Here you go."

When Johnny unwraps the gift, he's immediately hit with the scent of lavender. He pulls out a... book? 

 _Oh._ It's a mini-scrapbook.

Johnny opens it, his heart in his throat as he turns to the first page. There's a picture of him and Donghyuck huddled on the kitchen floor, drawing on a piece of paper using crayons. He keeps flipping. There are pictures of him and Donghyuck playing tag at the park, him and Donghyuck traipsing through the snow, him and Donghyuck reading a bedtime story together at the end of a tiring day.

And then there are pictures of just him, pictures of Johnny talking, singing, dancing, laughing,  _living_  and...

_Is this what he really looks like in Taeyong's eyes?_

There are many precious memories hidden inside this scrapbook. A treasure trove of life, family and love. 

And that love— pure, unadulterated, immaculate love— swells in his chest like a Valentine's day balloon, the pressure of it expanding inside his ribs rendering him unable to speak.

The more the silence between the two of them stretches on, the more visibly anxious Taeyong becomes.

"Um, I didn't really know what I should get you but since you like sentimental things, I thought I should make you something myself instead of just buying you a gift... do you... do you like it?"

Johnny laughs, trying not to let his voice crack.

"I don't just _like_ it, Taeyong, I— I  _love_ it. I really, really love it."

He reaches forward to pull Taeyong in for a hug, holding him close and tight. 

"Thank you. This is the best birthday present I've ever gotten in my entire life... I'm going to keep it forever."

Taeyong doesn't say anything, but judging by the way he tightens his grip on Johnny's shirt, Johnny knows he understands.

Because the feelings they have for each other transcend mere words.

When they finally break apart, Johnny notices Donghyuck rocking back and forth on his heels and squeezing Mr. Blue against his chest, watching the two adults with a knowing smile on his lips.

"Happy birthday again, Johnny,” Taeyong utters softly. His eyes are warm and bright, and Johnny—

Johnny thinks that he could do this forever.

"Mommy, you forgot to give Uncle Johnny my letter!" Donghyuck complains, climbing into his parent's lap for kisses, and Taeyong gasps.

"Oh, you're right! Here it is."

Taeyong reaches under the coffee table and takes out an envelope with cute little animal stickers on it. He gives it to Johnny.

“Hyuckie wouldn’t show me what he wrote because he said it’s ‘private’...” Taeyong pouts, his brows knitted with suspicion. “Are you two keeping secrets from me? Because that's not fair.”

"It  _is_ private, Mommy! And Uncle Johnny can only read it when he gets home. Promise me you'll do that, Uncle Johnny?"

Johnny laughs and promises.

Taeyong then brings out the cake that he baked and decorated himself, and they sing  _Happy Birthday_ to Johnny once before digging in and enjoying the delicious dessert. The evening passes by quickly after that, and before he knows it, it's Donghyuck's bedtime, which also means time for Johnny to go home.

"You'll read the letter when you're alone, right?" Donghyuck reminds him, his question punctuated by a loud yawn as Taeyong ushers him to go to the bathroom and wash up. 

"I will. That'll be the very first thing I do."

"Okay. Because it's very... very... important..." His eyes flutter shut, and Taeyong leans down to gather his sleepy child in his arms before Donghyuck can collapse. He looks at Johnny apologetically.

"I'm sorry Johnny, I should really go put him to bed now..."

"No problem. Thanks for having me over again, Taeyong. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Johnny. See you tomorrow."

When Johnny gets back to his own apartment, the first thing he does is unfold Donghyuck's letter. After he smooths it out, uncrumpling the wrinkles and edges, he begins to read.

 

_Dear Uncle Johnny,_

_Happy ~~birtday~~ ~~bihdayy~~ ~~birthhday~~ birthday!!!!!!!!!_

_I asked Mommy what I shuld get you for ur birthday becuz I dont hve any muuney bc I dunt have a job bc Mommy said Im too yung to have one but I rlly wanted to get u somthin nice ~~becuz~~ becuause because ur rlly rlly Nice. He said you wuld be ~~hppy~~ happy if I rote you a letter so thats what I’m gunna do! Plus I think my speling has immproved a lot._

_Firstly, I wanna say I luv you!!!!!!!!! I luv you I luv you I luv you!!!!!!! I luv you a lot!!!!!!!!! Ur rlly rlly rlly cool and awesum and epik and not borin like othr adults because u actuly ~~now~~  know how to hve fun. You alwys play games wit me evn tho ur two old to play games. Ur rlly funny and ur ~~laff~~ ~~lagh~~ laugh alwys makes me laugh. I like ur pigy back rydes and ur hugs and ur hii fives. But I like ur smile the most. Mommy told me that ppls smiles sho what kinda pewson they r and I tink ur a rlly rlly good pewson._

_Secundly, I tink u and Mommy shld get mawwied because thn u culd be my real dad and we culd be ~~togthwer~~ together for eva and me you and Mommy culd liv happily eva aftr like in those ~~Disnee~~  Disney pwincess movies. I asked Mommy if u culd stay wit us for eva ~~yestoday~~ yesterday and he looked sad and said that u cant because ur gunna have ur own familee sumday but I dont buleeve him. I dnt buleeve him because I know you luv us too. I just know it._

_Thiwdly, when u and Mommy get mawwied I rlly rlly want a dog because dogs r cute. Can we pleas get a dog??? Pleasssssssss. I ~~wld~~   ~~wold~~  would take rlly gud care of it._

_Okay Im runing out of space now so I gess this is the end. Uncle Johnny, I hope you hav the bestest birthday eva. Im rlly rlly rlly rlly rllyyyyyyyyyyy glad Mommy and I met you. When I grow up I wunna be just liek you!!!!!!!_

_Ur my hero._

_I luv you._

_Sincerly,_

_Lee Donghyuck_

 

Johnny doesn't realized he's crying until he feels the hot, wet droplets rolling down his cheeks, splashing onto the letter and blurring the ink into a mess of black and blue. 

It's all too much and not enough all at once.

He wishes he could have it all. 

 

☂

 

It's March.

Spring is almost here once again. The bees are buzzing, the birds are chirping, the humans... well, the humans are the same regardless of the season.

Ever since Johnny's birthday, things have been different between him and Taeyong. There have been a couple times where he's caught Taeyong staring a him, as if he wants to say something to Johnny, something important, but he never ends up doing it. And it's not like Johnny's any better. He wants to say it, wants to say how he truly feels but it's so much harder than he expected it to be.

The comfort, the familiarity, the ease between them... Johnny's not sure if he's ready to sacrifice that yet for something completely new and unknown. Change, he's learned, is quite scary when it comes to love.

But it looks like he might not have a choice, because exactly one week ago, Taeyong started avoiding him and it's... it's breaking Johnny's heart. All he knows is that one day, Taeyong and Donghyuck were present in his life, and the next day, they were gone. The loss leaving a gaping, bleeding wound in his chest, and every breath he takes stings with the knowledge that the people he loves the most aren't here anymore.

He has to fix this. He has to.

So Johnny’s standing in front of the Lee residence on a Thursday night, ready to risk it all for the omega he loves and the omega's son whom he's come to love as his own.

Johnny summons every ounce of liquid courage in his body, and knocks.

There's no answer.

He knocks again.

Still no answer.

He'll knock forever if he has to.

Finally, the door opens, and Taeyong pokes his head out inquisitively. When he sees Johnny, his mouth drops open a little and Johnny can practically see the panic flash in his eyes.

“Taeyong, we need to talk.”

Taeyong visibly hesitates. “Johnny…” he murmurs sorrowfully, turning his head around and taking a step back into his apartment.

_Away from Johnny._

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.

“Please,” Johnny begs, his heart lurching in his chest at the thought of not being able to make things right between them again. “Please, just five minutes. Then I’ll leave.” Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Taeyong’s fist tighten where it’s currently clenching the hem of his flannel shirt.

An awful silence strangles the air between them, and Johnny’s about to lose all hope when Taeyong finally nods his head imperceptibly.

“Okay. Okay, you can come in.”

With a huge sigh of relief, Johnny follows Taeyong into the space that’s become as familiar to him as his own home this past year, purposely keeping his footsteps light. It feels strange, tip-toeing around a place that’s he’s become so intimate with, but he doesn’t want to scare Taeyong off anymore than he already has.

They both take a seat at the kitchen table, and Taeyong hunches in on himself, seemingly determined to look anywhere except at the alpha in front of him.

“Hyuck’s not here?” Johnny asks after a moment of awkwardness where neither of them say anything. Goddammit. This is even more nerve-wracking than he expected. Taeyong shakes his head.

“Donghyuck’s over at a friend’s house right now,” he mumbles, his eyes downcast as he begins furiously nibbling on the corner of his thumbnail. Johnny’s almost tempted to gently remove Taeyong’s hand from his mouth— like he used to do— before he remembers that he’s not really in the position to do that right now.

This Taeyong is not his Taeyong. This Taeyong is cold, withdrawn and aloof, completely unlike the warm, giggly, silly Taeyong that he knows. This Taeyong scares him.

“ _Oh._ ” Johnny inhales sharply. “I— I miss him. How is he?” Taeyong’s lip trembles at Johnny’s question, and he stands up abruptly, almost knocking over a pitcher of sweet ice tea off the table in his agitation.

“Oh my god, I— _I can’t do this anymore._ ” He grabs at the roots of his hair in frustration before stalking across the kitchen to one of the drawers by the fridge, rummaging through it with the force of a typhoon. Johnny just watches on in complete and utter bewilderment.

“You can’t what anymore? Taeyong, I’m sorry if I did something to make you angry, just tell me what's wrong—”

Taeyong whirls around, clutching a piece of paper to his chest. His face is twisted in utter anguish.

“You didn’t do anything wrong! You’ve never done anything wrong, _never_ , and that’s the problem Johnny, _that’s the problem_.”

He marches back on over and practically throws the colorful sheet of paper onto the table in front of Johnny.

“Look at this.”

Johnny leans forward, and squints. It’s… It’s a picture. It’s a picture—

His heart stops.

It’s a picture of him and Taeyong with their arms around one another, big, happy smiles stretched across the both of their faces. It’s clearly drawn by a child, judging by how rough and messy the line work is, but Johnny can tell that much love was put into it.

_Wow._

Beside him, Taeyong wrings his hands.

“A week ago, Donghyuck’s art class had an assignment where they had to draw their family.”

“And Donghyuck… drew us,” Johnny finishes for him, staring down at the picture numbly.

Taeyong’s answering laugh almost sounds like a sob.

“Don’t you see? Donghyuck’s gotten so attached to you already. He literally thinks of you as his own father. Oh my god, he even even talks about you like you’re his dad, all the time. How could I have been so blind and stupid—” The omega starts pacing around the kitchen like a crazed beast, gesturing wildly.

Johnny tries to stand up and placate him.

“Hey, Taeyong, calm down, it’s okay—” Taeyong whirls around fiercely.

“It is not okay Johnny, I—” He sucks in a sharp, grating breath, curling up his fists into tight little balls.

“I’ve gotten attached to you.”

The period of quiet that follows is so taut and full of emotion that Johnny’s afraid to move even a muscle lest he shatter it completely.

“You, what ?” he whispers, and Taeyong smiles sadly.

“I’m in love with you, Johnny. I’ve been in love with you for months, and I can’t hide it anymore, I just can’t. I’m sorry.”

“Taeyong…” Johnny murmurs lowly. In light of this new information, he decides to come clean with the truth as well. Here goes nothing.

“I’m... I’m in love with you too, you know.” Taeyong visibly slumps.

“Yeah, I kinda figured.” Johnny frowns.

_Wait, what?_

“Then, why…?” With a desolate sigh, Taeyong rubs his eyes with the back of his hand.

“You wouldn’t understand, Johnny.” He pauses. “I’m strong. I’m independent. I don’t need anyone except myself, and Donghyuck. I’m used to being alone. I’m used to people leaving me. It’s something I’ve made peace with a long, long time ago.” Taeyong laughs brokenly.

“But you? Johnny, if you left… I’m not sure I could handle it. I don't know if I could ever recover.”

Okay, now Johnny's pissed off.

“So you thought that it would be a better idea if you just, what, ignored me? Pretended like I didn't exist? Like there's nothing between us at all? Taeyong… why didn’t you just _tell me_ how you feel? We could have worked it out together. You know, like real adults do.”

Taeyong closes his eyes, and trembles.

“ _It's b_ _ecause I’m scared, okay?_  I’m really fucking scared because I love you and you love me back but I don’t know if our relationship will be able to work out and my heart will break if it doesn’t. And I'm sick of heartbreak, Johnny. I'm sick of it.”

Johnny rarely hears Taeyong raise his voice, so that’s how he knows this is really serious. He leans over and takes Taeyong’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers together.

“Taeyong. Taeyong, listen to me. I can’t promise I’ll always be here, not because I don’t want to, but because life is unpredictable and it’d be unfair to you and Donghyuck if I made promises that I can’t keep. You guys deserve better than that.” He takes a deep breath. 

“But what I can promise you is that I’ll never, ever give up you guys. I'll always fight to be able to stay by your side. To be with you and Hyuck. I love you, Taeyong, and I don't want whatever's between us to end just because we're both too scared to face our feelings."

Taeyong looks down, refusing to meet Johnny’s gaze. But he doesn't pull away, which is a win in of itself.

“The truth is, I thought… I thought I would be a burden to you,” he whispers, splotches of red beginning to blossom high on the apples of his cheeks. “You have a promising career, a bright future, and I—”

Taeyong swallows, and Johnny can already tell he won’t like the words that’ll come out of his mouth next.

He’s right.

“I’m just some unmated omega with a kid. I don’t want to hold you back when you could do so much better.”

“Taeyong...” Johnny gently grabs Taeyong by the chin with his free hand, turning the omega's head to face him. There are tears sparkling in Taeyong's eyes, and Johnny wants to kiss them away.

“You and Donghyuck will never, ever be a burden to me. I love being with you guys. Hell, this year has been the happiest year of my life because I got to spend it with you and Hyuckie. So don’t you ever think that you and your son aren’t good enough for me. Don’t you ever talk down about yourself. You’re one of the strongest, bravest, kindest people I know. I’m really grateful the person I fell in love with ended up being you.”

Taeyong's openly crying now, little hiccups spilling from his lips in a staccato rhythm.

“Johnny, I love you. I love you and I'm sorry I was so insecure that I hurt you, I— please forgive me?”

Johnny pulls Taeyong onto his lap, wrapping one hand around Taeyong's tiny waist and the other around the back of his neck.

"I'll forgive you if you kiss me and promise me you'll be mine," he breathes, nosing along Taeyong's collarbone, scrapping the tender skin with his teeth. He thinks about what it would be like to sink his teeth into the flesh of Taeyong's neck and claim him as his mate for the rest of his life. Taeyong must read Johnny's mind because he surges forward and captures Johnny's mouth in a passionate kiss, their two bodies melding into one.

“I want to spend forever with you, Seo Youngho,” Taeyong whispers when they finally break apart for air, and Johnny's sure that his own smile is bright enough to light up the whole night sky.

 

☂

 

Later that night, when Donghyuck gets back home from his play date and Johnny and Taeyong finally break the news to him that they’re officially dating now, he doesn't look surprised. Instead, the boy just tips his head to the side innocently and asks:

“Does that mean I can call Uncle Johnny “Dad” now?”

Taeyong chokes, while Johnny just snickers. He leans down to ruffle Donghyuck’s hair.

“Whoa there, kiddo, let’s take it one step at a time okay? I don’t think your mom is ready for that yet.”

“That’s right,” Taeyong unexpectedly pipes up, his eyes taking on a dangerous glint as he stares his boyfriend (boyfriend!) down.

_Uh-oh._

Johnny gulps.

“Uncle Johnny has to ask me to marry him first.”

Now it’s Johnny’s turn to choke, while Taeyong and Donghyuck laugh uproariously.

 

☂

 

It’s April.

They’re at the park on a Saturday afternoon. Taeyong is throwing his head back and laughing, wide and bright, his cheeks bunched up in a huge smile as he chases Donghyuck around the playground, his son screeching with delight, and Johnny—

Johnny feels like he’s coming home.


End file.
